


I Love College

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Coffee, Community: spn_gabriel_sam, Fluff, Hangover, Happy, Humor, Intoxication, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say that chocolate and coffee is to devious archangels what a good aged whiskey is to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love College

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://spn-gabriel-sam.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_gabriel_sam**](http://spn-gabriel-sam.livejournal.com/)'s Fic Tag War

  
Sam smirks from his position on top of the dresser. He’s feeling a particularly giddy kind of glee, nearly naked with only a lone sock, most of his undershirt, half his jeans and his watch having survived the night.

This doesn’t surprise him. He’d given Gabriel a triple-chocolate-vente-caramel-and-hazelnut-latte last night, and- well, let's just say that chocolate and coffee is to devious archangels what a good aged whiskey is to Dean.

Yeah, the whole bottle.

The best perk- _besides the obvious and **really hot** sexin_\- is the very big crash at the end of the crazy high.

Sam is watching Gabriel _sleep_.

Oh, sure, the archangel can claim til Kingdom come that he doesn’t sleep, but this time, Sam’s got _proof_. Proof that he’s keeping for blackmail and bragging material forever.

He considering bugging Dean, one motel room over- but he’s accidentally seen enough of Castiel to last him a _lifetime_ \- when Gabriel groans and stirs.

“Fuuuuck… Sam..? Ow,” Sam just smiles indulgently as his archangel rolls over and off the bed with a loud, dull ‘thwump’. Aw, isn’t that cute? Gabriel’s hung over.

“…Sam…? Where are we?” Gabriel’s voice is a low, scratchy whisper from the space between the bed and the wall. Sam fights off a snicker.

“…Sam?” the archangel’s voice is almost a whine.

Sam figures enough with that trick; time for a new one.

As happily and loudly as he can, Sam thumps off the dresser, “Good morning, Gabriel!”

The voice hisses up in a bid for silence.

Sam ignores it.

Another thing he’s learned is that, for whatever reason, Gabriel cant snap his hangovers away. Which is entirely ironic, and very much amusing because half the time, he zaps himself away whenever Sam wakes up with one.

The voice bitches and whines. Something about the damned sun being too fucking bright, and very unkind speculations about this particular motel’s management’s parentage.

Sam smiled indulgently before crossing the small room in three bounds, snagging a bag from the small table as he passed. One flying leap and he lands on the bed Gabriel has been occupying for most of the morning with a muffled ‘thwump’.

He peers over the edge of the bed just as Gabriel hisses again. Sam smiles down at him (making sure its completely sweet and just a little innocent), tries _really_ hard to stop himself from thinking ‘ _Aw, how cute_ ’ at the archangel currently cowering underneath the bed. Well, his top half at least.

Sam sticks his hand in the bag and tosses a small handful of peanut m&ms in his mouth after he asks, “What’cha want for breakfast?”

Gabriel jerks upright and smacks his head on the bed above him so hard Sam has to put a hand out to steady himself. There’s a vague groan from the bowels of the bed and Sam watches, amused, as Gabriel's lower half slithers underneath the bed.

“Go ‘way, Sam.”

Sam’s pretty sure that was meant to be menacing. It comes across as a pitiful whine with just a little bit of ‘ _oh shit- too bright_ ’.

He crunches more m&ms.

The bed shudders.

Sam leans over further, his hair falling straight down in a way that’s slightly refreshing. With one hand fisted in the comforter, he can get a glimpse of the archangel cowering under the bed from _sunlight_.

Aw, he’s curled around a pillow.

 _That’s so cute_.

“I can HEAR you,” Gabriel groans into his captive pillow.

 _I know._

Gabriel groans again. Might have something to do with the bright images of sunshine and happy kids LOUDLY frolicking in parks that he imagines.

“Fuck you, Winchester.”

That’s definitely a whine.

Sam grins and flips himself upright. He figures he might start being a bit nicer if he doesn’t want Gabriel to use his phenomenal cosmic powers in equivalent ways the next time he lets Dean decide how they’re going to celebrate.

Gabriel grunts in a way that Sam takes as ‘ _good choice/damn right/knew I picked the right brother_ ’.

Sam smiles as he makes his way to the tap. Might as well start with water.

He makes his way back between the wall and the bed, sliding down sideways to fit his bulk. With the cup held out, he whistles lowly. Gabriel uncurls enough to half-heartedly glare at him before he snatches the cup.

Sam rolls his eyes, but wiggles back out to shut the blinds anyway.

When the first half of the musty drapes cover the little light the blinds couldn’t stop, the tension in the room drops by half. When the other one finishes the job, a weight Sam hadn’t even noticed stops trying to squeeze his lungs to pancakes.

There’s a half relieved sigh from under the bed. And then an empty cup and a hand stick themselves out from between the panels of the bed skirt. Sam raises an eyebrow and snorts when the cup waves back and forth impatiently.

He snatches the cup on his way back to the sink, and kicks the pant leg he’d been stepping on completely off. It hits the end of Gabriel’s bed with a soft cloth-on-cloth sound that’s barely audible over the water rushing into the re-used coffee cup.

When he turns back around, the pant leg isn’t crumpled at the end of the bed. Sam frowns and walks over to peer under the bed. As his top half is parallel with the opening, a hand reaches out and hauls him in by the remnants of his undershirt.

He lets out an undignified squawk and the water goes everywhere.

The bed rattles and shakes.

A giggle floats up from between the bed skirts, cut off quickly by a moan.

Then-

“That’s not the only copy, you know.”

“Damnit!”  



End file.
